


I am what I am

by Voracity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Harry n'est jamais parvenu chez les Dursley. Non, il a grandi parmi une famille de roux - ou presque - lui apprenant une toute autre forme de magie. Jusqu'à ce que la fameuse lettre de Poudlard vienne briser toute cette féerie et que la dure réalité les rattrape. Harry, tu as été adopté ! Prêt à déclencher l'enfer sur les sorciers ?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Bonjour bonjour~**
> 
> **Je vous présente le frère jumeau de "Harry James Potter, pupille de la nation" !**
> 
> **A la base, j'avais emprunté la famille Kirkland de Aristo-Barjo, mais je n'en aimais pas le rendu alors j'ai abandonné l'affaire (ça risque de se sentir un peu lors des deux premiers chapitres, j'ai juste viré les personnages supplémentaires). Donc, tout le monde est humain.**
> 
> **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**
> 
> **Disclaimers : - L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Rowling.**
> 
> **\- L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**
> 
> **\- Le titre appartient à Gloria Gaynor, une chanson sympa :)**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Aileas : Britannia (la mère) / Tugdual : Celte (le père) / Lachlan (plaine du lac) : Ecosse / Iverna (île verte) : Irlande / Aodh (feu) : Irlande du Nord / Rhian (petit roi) : Pays de Galle**

Dans la campagne galloise, dans un manoir rendu incartable par la force des choses plus que par réel souci du secret, un paisible petite famille s'éveillait doucement et s'apprêtait à prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

BOUM

-QUI A LAISSÉ ARTHUR S'APPROCHER DE LA CUISINIÈRE ?

-Hé, j'ai rien fait !

-Arrêtez de chercher le coupable et éteignez le feu, bordel !

Mais loin d'être de cet avis, les deux brailleurs se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour se ruer de coups alors que leurs aînés apaisaient les flammes afin de récupérer l'électro-ménager. Ça ne serait que la troisième fois depuis le début du mois…

Soupirant bruyamment, Aileas se fraya un chemin parmi la massa agglutinée de ses enfants et se contenta de claquer les doigts pour étouffer le feu.

-Un feu magique s'éteint par la magie, énonça-t-elle de la voix lasse de quelqu'un répétant une leçon encore et encore. Iverna, Arthur, cessez de vous battre ou je vous accroche au mur, c'est compris ?

Les belligérants se séparèrent, non sans un dernier coup de pied, les cheveux en bataille et un peu de sang maculant leurs peaux.

-Allez vous asseoir et éloignez-vous tous de la cuisine ou je vous promets que vous serez les prochains à être rôtis. Je me suis fait bien comprendre ?

Dans un bruit de pas précipités, le groupe d'enfants fila s'installer sans rien rajouter. Car les menaces de leur _tendre_ mère étaient rarement du vent. Ils l'avaient appris à la dure, bien sûr.

Installés à la table rudimentaire (une large planche de bois avec quelques morceaux d'écorces encore accrochés), les six petites têtes blondes… rousses… brunes ? Erf, les six enfants de tout âge fixèrent le ballet de la vaisselle et de la nourriture sortir des placards et se déposer sur la table.

Et c'est alors que les jumeaux tendaient la main pour se saisir du pot de chocolat en poudre que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et qu'un homme à la large carrure et à la chevelure rousse et sauvage pénétra dans la pièce.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, les souffles étaient retenus…

-Qui a mis du colorant dans mon gel douche ?

Le faible chuintement ne présageait rien de bon et les aînés s'empressèrent de prendre la poudre d'escampette, abandonnant lâchement les deux plus jeunes qui s'entre-gardèrent avant de renifler bruyamment.

-Ce… c'est pas nous ! Articula l'unique brun.

-Tugdual, ne viens pas perturber le petit-déjeuner !

La voix cinglante de son épouse le secoua et il se tourna vers elle, l'air penaud, tandis que les deux petits démons en profitèrent pour s'attaquer à la soupière de porridge.

-J'ai la peau bleue ! J'ai le droit de chercher le coupable, non ?

-Je vois surtout que tu as les oreilles étrangement normales, quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

Harry et Arthur mangèrent tranquillement, les yeux fixés sur leurs parents qui se disputaient. Ils y étaient tellement habitués que ça ne les défrisait pas plus que ça. Leurs frères et sœurs revinrent un à un dans la cuisine pour imiter.

Tant que l'attention des adultes était occupée, ils étaient tranquille. Il fallait juste que ça dure. Et l'hygiène un peu rustique de leur père avait tendance à bien concentrer l'intérêt de leur mère.

Au moins, le temps qu'ils se sustentent, quoi…

* * *

Harry retournait encore et encore la pièce de parchemin entre ses doigts qu'il avait reçu après le petit-déjeuner.

L'arrivé du hibou postal avait amusé sa famille. C'était si peu fiable, si archaïque, si dépassé comme moyen de communication ! Mais au moins, l'animal avait occupé l'attention de quelques-uns.

Pas assez longtemps, cependant, pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas le spectacle que donnait le sixième enfant auquel était adressé le courrier.

-Mais tu vas l'ouvrir, oui ? Râla Aodh.

Il se jeta sur lui pour lui retirer l'objet de sa concentration mais il esquiva avec habitude, cachant le pli sous son maillot pour le mettre en sécurité.

-Iverna ! Attrape-le !

Mais Harry était une véritable petite anguille quand il le voulait et il put donc se réfugier derrière Lachlan qui caressait le plumage du hibou du bout des doigts. Il n'y avait bien que leur aîné et leurs parents à pouvoir défier le futur druide. Atteindre la majorité magique donnait parfois un caractère épouvantable. Et savoir que ça allait bientôt être le tour des jumeaux n'était pas pour rassurer qui que ce soit.

Déchiquetant minutieusement l'enveloppe, il atteignit enfin les parchemins pliés où une calligraphie soignée l'informait de son inscription et de sa scolarité à l'école de Poudlard.

-Une école de sorcellerie ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il à la cantonade, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est pour les dérivés de mage, trop faibles pour maîtriser la magie sans se mettre en danger, répondit Rhian. Pourquoi ?

-Selon l'expéditeur, je serais un de ces dérivés de mage.

-Impossible, tu es un Kirkland. Et nous descendons des druides, des mages et des élémentaires.

Le regard peiné que lui lança le jeune garçon le fit vaciller dans son discours.

De la fratrie, ils n'étaient pas nombreux à se souvenir de l'arrivée de leur père avec un nourrisson dans les bras, dégoulinant de l'averse qui les avait gardé enfermé en ce jour de fête des morts.

Avec ses yeux verts, il était facile de faire abstraction de la couleur de ses cheveux.

Après tout, Arthur était blond et eux-même vacillaient entre toutes les teintes de roux. Qu'est-ce qu'un brun parmi cette palette ?

-Selon cette McGonagall, je suis un sorcier. Ou, en tout cas, je suis apte à entrer dans leur école. J'ignore qui m'y a inscrit, par contre.

Mais Rhian s'était levé et avait déjà quitté la pièce, à la recherche de leur mère.

Pour une pareille affaire, on ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur leur rustre de père. Elle, elle saurait comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Tu as été adopté, Harry.

Ç'aurait pu être un grand moment d'émotion si Aileas n'épluchait pas des pommes de terre en même temps.

Rhian leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put en vouloir à leur mère. Malgré leur goût pour la théâtralité, ils ne s'en drapaient pas toujours. Et là, le repas était une priorité, beaucoup plus que materner Harry qui n'en avait pas besoin.

-Et, tu l'auras compris, tu es un sorcier, au même titre que feu tes parents.

-Ils ont été assassiné ?

La magie protégeait de nombreuses maladies en tout genre, bien que les enfants restaient fragiles tant qu'ils ne stabilisaient pas leur niveau, et celles qui restaient était parfois mortelles, telle la dragoncelle ou la peste, et contagieuses. Il n'aurait pu s'en sortir.

-Oui. Tu avais des souvenirs, quand tu étais petit, mais on te les a retiré sinon tu faisais des cauchemars presque tous les soirs.

Lachlan pouvait voir son petit-frère se renfermer un peu plus à chaque mot, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le hibou hululait sur son épaule, se moquant de ce qui se passait.

-Je peux les récupérer ?

-Uniquement si tu es assez fort pour les revivre. Donc non, pas pour le moment.

Régulièrement, elle jetait les pommes de terre pelées dans un grand faitout rempli l'eau, rythmant la conversation de « plouf ».

-On fait quoi, maman ? On ne peut pas laisser Harry aller tout seul dans cette école inconnue !

-C'est à lui de décider.

-D'après la lettre, je dois leur envoyer une réponse avant fin juillet.

-Tu as moins d'un mois pour te décider. Nous pouvons t'apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, bien sûr. Mais cette école te permettra d'être avec d'autres sorciers.

Malgré ses mots froids, elle craignait que Harry vive mal sa différence de puissance et de possibilité d'avec sa fratrie adoptive.

-J'y réfléchirai.

-Prends ton temps. Et viens m'aider avec les pommes de terre, tu veux ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Alors, je me suis rendu compte qu'Harry a changé d'avis vis-à-vis de Poudlard en me relisant, l'autre jour. C'est le talent. La "bonne version" c'est M. Grognon qui déteste la sorcellerie. Par bien des aspects, je me suis inspiré du Harry de la fanfiction "No Name" de Miliana.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Harry tentait de s'extirper de la prise d'Iverna qui avait plus de force que son apparence de brindille laissait croire.

-Je vais rater mon train, ne me dis pas que tu le fais exprès ? Soupira-t-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'elle souriait, très fière de son plan.

\- Tu prends même pas le train, le taquina-t-elle.

Derrière elle, le reste de la fratrie faisait plus ou moins semblant de pleurer, allez savoir avec eux, sous le regard amusé de leurs parents qui finirent par s'avancer à leur tour pour décoller leur seule fille des bras de son frère et le saluer également.

-Montre à ces sorciers la flamboyance Kirkland, compris ?

La lueur dans les yeux noisettes de leur mère était facile à décrypter : ce n'était pas parce que les mages vivaient reclus et en ermite qu'ils n'existaient pas. Et qu'un sorcier ose usurper ce titre n'était pas pour leur plaire.

-À vos ordres, ma'am !

Il imita le salut militaire mais c'était une ruse pour que sa mère l'étreigne sans qu'il ne s'en défende.

-Donne des nouvelles, compris ? Ou je te jure sur l'Enfer que je viendrai les chercher moi-même.

Effrayé, il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Hors de question que cela n'arrive. Si il le fallait, il dépeuplerait l'Amazonie, mais hors de question que la menace soit mise à exécution !

-Ça va être l'heure, déclara Tugdual en s'approchant. Prêt ?

Il n'attendait pas sa réponse et activa le pentacle sur lequel il se tenait tous les deux, Aileas ayant reculé une seconde plus tôt.

-J'aurais presque pitié d'eux, soupira Rhian en se grattant le menton. Mais on ne récolte que ce qu'on a semé.

-Je veux des scones, marmonna Arthur, oublieux de l'émotion du moment.

-Apprend déjà à soulever ton épée.

* * *

Le pentacle symbolisant l'arrivée s'afficha sur la pierre du quai de la garde de Pré-au-Lard, repoussant les adolescents s'y trouvant et les empêchant de le traverser, histoire d'éviter les petits morceaux, et occasionnant de nombreux gestes et mots de colère. Tout cela cessa très vite lorsqu'un inconnu de haute stature y apparut, les cheveux fous et un sourire… dans la même lignée, en fait, sur le visage.

Il avait une telle qu'il était facile d'oblitérer le garçon à ses côtés qui avait l'air clairement scandalisé par cet au-revoir expéditif.

-PAPA !

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, répliqua-t-il sur un ton joyeux.

Sortant du pentacle, il guida son fils adoptif jusqu'au géant qui appelait les premières années.

-On t'envoie tes bagages dès que tu nous fais signe. Espérons cette fois que tu parviennes à tracer ton pentacle moins d'une centaine de fois, ce serait dommage que tu commences tes cours tout nu.

Embarrassé, Harry détourna le regard et marmonna que tout était de la faute de la craie et du sol, puis d'Iverna qui était venue l'embêter, d'Aodh qui ne lui avait pas donné les bonnes instructions…

-Je vous le confie, prévint Tugdual à l'homme barbu qui s'interrompit dans ses appels.

Ils avaient trouvé ridicule de faire perdre une demi-journée à leur fils dans un train marchant au charbon. Si ça ne tenait qu'à eux, Harry serait apparu dans le château directement, mais le directeur avait plus ou moins réussi à les convaincre que le trajet en barque était une tradition à laquelle tout le monde devait se plier.

Raison pour laquelle Harry se retrouvait dans une coquille de noix glissant sur la surface lisse et sombre d'un lac, coincé avec trois garçons qui n'en pouvaient plus de chuchoter, gesticulant au point de menacer le maintien de leur embarcation, au grand bonheur de leur compagnon qui avait hérité de son frère Arthur une peur panique des étendues d'eau, et d'autant plus lorsqu'il ne pouvait rien y voir.

Il pouvait peut-être les pousser par-dessus bord et accuser le manque de sécurité mis à disposition pour l'école.

Il était encore à réfléchir sur la manière de faire passer ça pour un accident quand les barques s'arrêtèrent et qu'ils durent s'en extirper.

Ah zut, espérons qu'il n'avait raté rien d'important… Bon, au pire, il n'aura qu'à suivre ses camarades sans trop réfléchir. Ça ne devait pas être plus difficile que trouver un alibi suite à une bêtise commune.

Pendant un instant, Harry tenta de prendre un air angélique ou, du moins, innocent. Mais comme ça tirait sur ses joues, il abandonna l'idée et se contenta d'avoir l'air grincheux. Avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait convaincre l'équipe enseignante de le renvoyer chez lui ? Après tout, Aodh avait eu l'air tellement antipathique que son répétiteur avait fini par claquer la porte au bout de deux semaines. Alors, pourquoi pas lui ?

Fier de son idée, il s'appliqua à avoir l'air le plus mal embouché possible.

Ce fut un peu plus difficile lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, le plafond et ses chandelles magiques lui coupant le souffle. C'était une réalisation magnifique et raffinée, loin des bouffées de magie que sa famille utilisait quotidiennement.

Et Harry avait toujours été sensible à ça.

Il ne se reprit que lorsqu'on le secoua, lui faisant reprendre pied avec la réalité, pour se rendre compte du silence assourdissant qui régnait et de l'attention quasi entièrement tournée vers lui.

Il n'avait encore rien fait sauter, pourtant !

-Harry Potter ?

-C'est Kirkland, râla-t-il en s'approchant de la femme à l'air sévère et d'un chapeau décrépi.

Il se planta face à elle, l'air d'attendre.

Ayant été submergé par les démonstrations du décor, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire, mais il était trop fier pour poser des questions. Alors, à la place, il fixa la sorcière comme si il allait la mordre.

-Prenez place sur le tabouret, Monsieur Potter.

-C'est toujours Kirkland, corrigea-t-il.

Il retira le chapeau et s'assit, frôlant le sol de la pointe des pieds. Il fixa les élèves qui l'observaient et décida de poser le couvre-chef sur sa tête, non sans grimacer de dégoût. Espérons qu'il n'ait pas de puces…

Mais il eut à peine le temps de le déposer sur le sommet de son crâne qu'une voix parut sortir d'un pli du vieux cuir, lui vrillant les oreillers.

-GRYFFONDOR !

-AAAAAH !

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir, lâchant le chapeau et sautant loin du tabouret, vidant ses poumons dans son cri d'effroi.

C'était quoi, ça ? Et, surtout, c'était quoi l'étape d'après ? L'écharpe étrangleuse ?

Heureusement, la liesse avait masqué un peu sa réaction, lui permettant de se reprendre.

-Potter avec nous, Potter avec nous !

Il devait sans doute rejoindre les braillards, si il se fiait à ce que les jumeaux roux clamaient. Se frayant une place parmi eux, il se laissa tomber sur le banc et reprit sa face de mal embouché.

En plus, il commençait à avoir la migraine avec tout ce boucan.

Harry refusa toute tentative de sociabilisation, grognant lorsqu'on était trop insistant. Et autant l'avouer, il le fit à de nombreuses reprises.

* * *

Le préfet de sa nouvelle maison était trop coincé, du point de vue de Harry, alors il fit très attention à ses propos. Mais juste pour ne plus avoir à faire avec lui.

Lorsqu'il fut finalement libéré, il fonça dans sa chambre et… et, non, dortoir commun.

Adieux tranquillité et expériences, il était condamné à partager son intimité, les pires et les meilleurs moments de sa vie avec des inconnus, de simples sorciers.

Une vilaine grimace déforma ses traits alors qu'il fonça sur le lit le plus éloigné de la porte, qu'il tenta de bouger, afin de l'isoler des autres, mais il n'était qu'un petit garçon de onze ans à la force moyenne, et c'était un authentique lit à baldaquin en chêne centenaire.

Aucune chance, en résumé.

Marmonnant, il sortit du dortoir et interpella le préfet.

-Où se trouve la salle d'invocation ?

-Une… quoi ?

-Une salle d'invocation. Une pièce réservée aux schémas à la craie pour invoquer tout et n'importe quoi. Je dois récupérer ma malle.

Il le fixa comme si un troisième œil lui avait poussé sur le front.

-On… on n'a pas ça, ici.

Il balbutia sur l'existence de l'invocation mais, déjà, Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait que les vêtements qu'il portait actuellement, et rien d'autre. Il n'avait même pas sa baguette !

Le sol était recouvert de moquette ou de parquet ciré, impossible de tracer le moindre pentacle, ici. Donc, conclusion : il allait devoir aller ailleurs.

Sauf que si le château entier était composé de la même manière, tous les sols étaient pavés de larges dalles. Mais pas suffisamment large pour le dessin qu'il devait réaliser.

Il allait _vraiment_ commencer les cours à poil…


End file.
